Raika 雷火
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Pernah berpikir kalau punya kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain itu menyenangkan? Silakan tanam dalam-dalam presepsi bodoh kalian itu!/"Uchiha Itachi, aku tidak menyangka di organisasi gelap seperti ini ada seorang Uchiha"/Update, RnR please? [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prologue Hakushokukou

Pernah berpikir kalau punya kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain itu menyenangkan? Silakan tanam dalam-dalam presepsi bodoh kalian itu!

Dan kalian hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh yang suka mengharap hal-hal bodoh yang tidak rasional.

Aku terlalu berlebihan? Tidak… apa yang kuungkapkan sesuai dengan kenyataan. Kau pikir punya kemampuan diluar batas pemikiran manusia normal menyenangkan? Aku hampir berkali-kali _sekarat_ karena hal itu. Dan siapa yang bisa kusalahkan? Orang tuaku? Kakaku? Adikku? Siapa? _Kami-sama_?

Aku tak pernah berpikir Dia ada.

Di sekolah, hampir semua siswa mengolok-olokku, beberapa bahkan pernah membuatku masuk rumah sakit selama seminggu. Dan kau tahu kenapa? Hanya kerena aku punya kemampuan diluar batas nalar manusia. Bisa melihat, merasakan, membaca, aku bahkan bisa melihat masa lalu. Apa yang terjadi kalau orang itu kesana, apa yang akan terjadi kalau orang itu begitu, atau apapun… aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Setiap detailnya selalu memenuhi otakku. Membuatku tidak bisa membedakan mana kehidupanku dan mana kehidupan _mereka._

Bersyukur keluargaku menerima kehadiranku dengan baik, mereka percaya padaku, menerimaku apa adanya. Tapi, tetap saja suatu saat aku harus berdiri sendiri 'kan?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Supernatural/H/C/mystery/general/romance**

**Warning : typo(s), AU, AT, OOC(maybe), etc.**

_**The memories of dead stars are still shining in the sky. **_

_**Someday I, too, want to become somebody's light. **_

* * *

><p>Lagi, sendirian memang sudah jadi rutinitasnya… meringkuk di pojok ruang kelasnya yang ramai dengan sebuah handphone <em>touch screen<em> berwarna _soft pink_ menjadi temannya. Para guru sedang rapat dan saat ini seluruh kelas di Konoha Gakuen sedang dalam jam bebas. Kebanyakan siswa tentu saja senang dengan keadaan itu… tapi tidak dengannya.

Hal ini malah menjadi malapetaka baginya….

"Hei, gadis _psycho_ aneh, coba kami dengar pengelihatanmu."

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah gelap mendekatinya, melontarkan ejekan sinis dan merendahkan. Tapi dia tetap diam, tetep menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengenggam erat handphone-nya.

"Ah~ kenapa Saku-_chan_? Apa sekarang mulut busukmu itu tidak bisa digunakan?"

Semakin sinis dan membakar amarah, ucapan perempuan itu sangat keterlaluan!

"Kalau kau tidak diam sekarang juga, pulang sekolah nanti… darah akan menyelimuti tubuhmu."

Kini dia mulai menjawab, mengeluarkan suara yang tenang dan pelan. Perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan bagian pupil yang mengecil.

"Mana mungkin Hyuuga Sakura! Kukatakan, itu tidak akan terjadi. **Mustahil**! Mana mungkin aku, Karin yang cantik ini mendapat hal buruk hanya karena tidak menutup mulutku-untuk menghinamu- yang sexy."

Sakura berdiri, tetap menggenggam erat handphone-nya, melewati Karin begitu saja. Membuat sebuah kejanggalan menyelimuti seluruh kelas.

"Karin, kau cari masalah lagi dengannya?"

"Tenanglah Anko, ramalan murahan seperti itu tak akan berpengaruh padaku!"

Tertawa keras mengakhiri kalimatnya, dengan gaya angkuhnya kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di deretan pertama di dekat pintu.

_Pure poison of the "thorns of death",_

_bury the eternal soul_

_that knows no peace._

Angin dingin menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan helaian merah muda yang tumbuh lebat di kepalanya. Menunggu, itu yang dialakukan…

Menunggu apa?

Entahlah… dia hanya menunggu, menunggu sesuatu, atau mungkin satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuatnya bebas semantara dari beban yang hinggap dalam dirinya.

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni kimi no ashiato sagasu doka towa no yasuragi koko wa yume no tochu de…._

Lantunan pelan terdengar menggema dari handphone-nya, menandakan seseorang tengah menelponnya.

Membawa handphone itu kehadapan mukanya, sebuah nama tertera di layarnya, nama orang yang paling dekat dengannya hingga saat ini.

_Aniki_

Kakaknya, kakak sepupu lebih tepatnya… menekan 'answer' dan mengaktifkan speaker. Suara baritone yang dalam dan tenang menyapanya….

"_Konnichiwa _Sakura."

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, rautnya lebih tenang dan santai.

"_Konnichiwa _Neji-_onii-sama_, bagaiamana di Paris?"

Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupunya… umur mereka hanya berbeda 1 tahun, sekarang Neji dan keluaranya sedang membereskan beberapa urusan mereka di Paris, Prancis.

"Semua baik di sini, bagaimana denganmu?"

Selalu suara yang tenang dan kalem, begitu tegas namun lembut pada saat itu juga.

"Aku… baik-baik saja."

Neji sangat _overprotective_ padanya, pemuda itu bahkan pernah mengeluarkan seorang siswa dari sekolah mereka karena menghina dan mengolok-oloknya habis-habisan.

"Kau tidak berbohong 'kan?"

Sakura terdiam, dalam hal seperti ini… sejujurnya dia berbohong atau tidak?

Diolok, dihina bahkan dikerjai oleh temannya memang sudah jadi bagian hidupnya sejak kecil, apakah itu membuat keadaannya tidak baik?

"Tidak, Saku tidak bohong… ne _Onii-sama_ sudah dulu. _Jyaa ne~_"

Helaan nafas terdengar keluar perlahan, di masukannya handphone itu dalam saku roknya. Maju beberapa langkah dan memegang pagar kawat yang menjadi pembatas di atap.

"Apa artinya aku hidup?"

Yah… apa artinya dia hidup? Apa gunanya dia di dunia ini?

Dia Hyuuga Sakura, gadis berumur 15 tahun dengan kemampuan tambahan diluar batas nalar manusia.

Untuk apa kemampuannya? Harus digunakana untuk apa?

Sakura tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya… tidak sekalipun, semua usahanya seakan menjadi debu yang tertiup angin, tak ada gunanya.

TERRRTTTT

Handphone-nya bergetar, sebuah mail masuk…

Setidaknya memang seperti itu, mengambil handphone-nya lagi. Sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak dia kenal.

_From : +XXXXXXXXX_

_Have to try to break free_

_From the thoughts in your mind._

_Use the time that you have,_

_You can't say goodbye,_

_Have to make it right._

Pesan yang ganjil, aneh…

Menatap statis layar handphone-nya, pesan yang tidak berguna.

.

.

"Aku merasa kita terus terancam belakangan ini."

Seorang pria dengan banyak perching di wajahnya memulai pembicaraan, menatap datar seluruh penghuni ruangan.

"Hn, bocah itu sepertinya juga mulai menyadari apa yang kulakukan."

Dengan wajah tak kalah datar, seorang pria dengan rambut panjang dan dua garis halus di pipinya berujar. Memainkan sebuah koin perak diantara jemarinya.

"Cih- kalau begini terus, ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan, un. Sungguh tidak berseni."

Penghuni lain dalam ruangan itu menyahut, rambut pirangnya dikuncir tunggal dan poni panjangnya menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Semantara itu, pandangannya tetap fokus pada tanah liat yang sedang ia bentuk.

"Berhentilah bermain dengan tanah liat-mu itu."

"Ada masalah dengan ini, un?"

Yang bersangkutan mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap kesal sosok pria berambut merah yang duduk di depannya.

"Sangat…"

Mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya, nada suaranya datar dan mengancam… dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang.

"Berhenti kalian berdua. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan kalau sampai markas ini hancur lagi!"

Sekarang seorang pria dengan masker di wajahnya menyahut, aura pembunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi walau begitu, tetap saja tidak berpengaruh pada dua orang yang sudah sibuk bertukar deathglare.

"Sebagai sesama _seniman_ seharusnya kalian bisa akrab."

Pria blonde yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan remote tv di tangannya ikut berkomentar.

Dan entah kenapa, bahan pembahasan mereka jadi berubah jalur. Membuat seorang-satu-satunya- wanita di ruangan itu menggeram kesal. Tangannya sudah mengepal dan siap untuk memukul meja.

"Kita ini sedang rapat! Bisa tidak kalian serius sedikit? Lihat.. Tobi, Zetsu, dan Kisame. Mereka diam saja 'kan?"

Semua terdiam, baiklah… memang seharusnya begitu 'kan?

"Kembali ke topik kita. Jadi ada yang mempunyai masukan?"

Sang _leader _menatap seluruh anggotanya.

"Cari paranormal saja yang bisa mengawasi dan membantu kita dari jauh."

Si blonde berkomentar seenaknya, masih sibuk menggonta-ganti saluran televise dengan remotenya.

"Aku tidak mau mengeluarkan uang untuk hal bodoh seperti itu!"

Pria dengan masker menjawab acuh.

Konan kembali menggeram, wanita berambut biru itu akhirnya berdiri. Berjalan mendekati pintu diiringi tatapan dingin dari sang leader.

"Rapat kita belum selesai."

"Dan aku sudah muak dengan rapat yang tidak jelas arahnya ini. aku mau keluar sebentar, siapa tahu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

Berujar sinis, wanita dengan bunga kertas sebagai hiasan rambutnya itu keluar dari ruang rapat dan membanting pintu ruang rapat dengan keras dari luar.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur kalau sampai pintu itu rusak."

.

.

"Kalau anda mau pergi, jangan belok ke kiri. Sebentar lagi akan ada kecelakaan di sana… dan kalau seandainya anda tetap ingin ke sana… anda akan jadi salah satu korbannya."

Menengok ke sebelahnya, seorang gadis berambut pink dengan atasan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan rok jeans di atas lutut. Neckbelt hitam, kalung perak dan gelang dengan leontin tengkorok menjadi aksesorisnya. Penampilan yang terkesan gothic dan 'kelam'.

"Apa… maksudmu?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, matanya menatap lurus rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang ada di tengah pertigaan.

"Percayalah padaku…"

Kini sepasang emerald menatapnya, dingin terkesan begitu gelap, gelap yang pekat.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu terburu-buru, mari buktikan ucapanmu."

"Namaku Kamioru Konan, namamu?"

Gadis itu mengembalikan objek pandangnya, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang seputih porselen.

"Hyuuga Sakura."

.

.

_Dilaporkan, kemarin sore terjadi kecelakan di sekitar pertigaan Kota Konoha. Denga korban seorang gadis bernama Aizawa Karin(15) meninggal ditempat dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan._

.

Konan menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, tapi setelah itu… sebuah senyuaman terpasang lebar di wajahnya.

"Pein, aku sudah dapatkan solusi."

Berbisik dalam keheningan, teman-temannya sedang pergi keluar menjalankan _tugas_ masing-masing. Mengambil handphone merah maron diatas meja.

Mengetik sebuah message singkat dan mengirimnya.

.

_From : Konan Akatsuki_

_Sakura, bagaimana tawaranku?_

_Deal or not?_

.

.

+To Be Continued

Request by **Hatake HaDei-chan un**_**, **_semoga Dei suka XD

Dan, hontou ni gomen… DX maaf banget baru sekarang saya kabulkan request-nya -.-a*pundung*

Udah kayanya gaje lagi xd sungguh maafkan diriku kalau Dei kurang puas, :(

Ne, maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dalam fic ini.

Boleh minta reviewnya? *langsung kabur*


	2. Watashi

Kau pernah mendengar? Cerita-cerita tentang anak yang dibuang oleh orangtuanya? _Ditaruh_ di pinggir jalan atau di depan rumah orang yang bahkan tak pernah mereka kenal… pernah kau mendengar cerita seperti itu?

Pernahkah?

Kalau kau bertanya padaku, aku akan menjawab 'ya'! Sering sekali, sampai-sampai aku hafal cerita itu di luar kepala.

Cerita tentang seorang bayi mungil yang ditaruh di depan rumah seorang pengusaha kaya yang istrinya tidak punya anak. Dimana akhirnya, pasangan bahagia itu mengangkat sang bayi yang _terdampar_ sebagai anak mereka…

Dan happy ending?

Tidak- bukan cerita seperti itu yang pernah ku dengar.

Pasangan itu memang mengangkat sang bayi kecil sebagai anak mereka, tapi….

Meraka sama sekali tidak sadar dengan **konsekuensi** yang akan mereka tanggung.

Saat bayi mungil itu bertumbuh besar, banyak hal **aneh **yang terjadi. Dan ketika umurnya menginjak 3 tahun… pasangan itu meninggal, _menyisakan_ seluruh hartanya pada anak angkat mereka yang tercinta.

Anak kecil malang itu dicap sebagai anak pembawa sial oleh kerabat dan orang sekitarnya. Menyedihkan? Tidak… biasa saja bagiku.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Supernatural/H/C/mystery/general/romance**

**Warning : typo(s), AU, AT, OOC(maybe), etc.**

_**The memories of dead stars are still shining in the sky. **_

_**Someday I, too, want to become somebody's light.**_

* * *

><p>Yukata merah panjang dengan pola bunga krisan biru diatasnya terpasang sempurna menutupi tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya disanggul rapi dengan hiasan mawar merah sebagai tambahan, sungguh penampilan yang begitu anggun sekaligus tegas. Warna yang begitu menyala dan <em>menekan<em>… apalagi dengan sorot tenang dari sepasang emerald-nya.

Di atas tatami, dia duduk bersimpuh. Sebuah benda yang kita kenal sebagai _laptop_ tergeletak di depannya, layarnya menampilkan sebuah halaman web dengan latar belakang hitam dan gambar bulan sabit.

"_Itsukushimu inori chiisana hohoemi, mamoru tame ni michibikareru. Kanashimi sae kirisaiteku, kokoro ha koko ni aru to_(1)."

Suaranya rendah dan sangat pelan, terdengar seperti mengeja 2 kalimat yang baru keluar dari mulutnya. tangannya bergerak ke arah _mouse _yang berada persisi di sebalah kanan _laptop_ berwarna silver miliknya. Menggerakan kursor berwarna hitam itu ke bawah, dengan awas membaca semua kalimat yang ada.

"_Symphonic_? Hmmm aku lebih suka _requiem_."

Tangannya berhenti bergerak, menutup semua aplikasi yang tadi dia buka. Me-non-aktifkan _laptop-_nya dan memutar arah duduknya. Menghadap ke arah _shouji_-pintu geser khas Jepang- yang menghubungkan ruang pribadinya dengan dunia luar.

Menyembunyikan sepasang emerald-nya dalam naungan kelopak matanya.

Tak lama, _shouji_ kamarnya diketuk… dan selang beberapa saat terdengar suara seorang –suara perempuan.

"Sakura_-sama_, Uchiha Fugaku-_sama _ingin menemui anda."

Sepasang iris hijau-daunnya kembali terbuka, segera berdiri dan merapikan _yukata_-nya.

"Hn."

Mengumam pelan, maju beberapa langkah dan menggeser _shouji _kamarnya. Dan kini, seorang pelayan dengan yukata panjang berwarna biru lembut berdiri di depan kamarnya. Membungkuk hormat padanya…

"Mari Sakura-_sama_."

Dengan sangat sopan pelayan itu mengajak Sakura, masih menunduk horamat pada gadis berambut merah muda di depannya.

"Temari-_san_. Dengan siapa Fugaku-_sama_ ke sini?"

Matanya berubah sayu, tetap memandang lurus –memperhatikan kolam serta taman kecil yang persisi berada di depan kamarnya.

"Ah… Beliau bersama putranya, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan-"

"Yang lebih spesifik, semua keturunan Uchiha punya kulit pucat, mata onyx, dan rambut hitam."

Sakura memotong, pandangannya kambali datar. Menatap pelayannya- Temari yang masih membungkuk di depannya.

"_Hai, summimasen _Sakura-_sama_. Dia punya gaya rambut yang agak** unik** seperti ehm- ano…"

"Chiken butt, eh?"

Sakura kembali menyelak, helaan nafas terdengar jelas keluar dari sosoknya. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka sama sekali. **Orang itu **datang?

"Mungkin dunia benar-benar akan kiamat."

Gadis muda itu berbisik pelan, dia memang sudah memperkirakan kalau duo Uchiha itu akan datang. Hanya saja, dia berusaha menepis jauh-jauh kenyataan kalau orang itu akan ikut!

Dia tak menyangka, yah… tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

"Begitulah Sakura-_sama_."

Temari mengiyakan, mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah nona-nya. Tetap saja tak ada ekspresi di wajah seputih porselen itu.

"Antarkan aku."

Sakura berjalan lebih dahulu, pelayan berambut pirang berkuncir dua itu dengan sigap mengikuti langkah Sakura dari belakang. Setidaknya, inilah satu-satunya hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk membuktikan kesetiannya pada keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah perintah yang terdengar begitu mudah tapi sebenarnya selalu menguras seluruh tenaganya, perintah yang secara langsung diberikan sang tuan rumah-Hyuuga Hisashi padanya.

"_Selama aku pergi… jagalah Sakura. Rawat dia seperti adikmu sendiri, satu-satunya saudara yang kau milikku, pastikan dia tidak merasa tertekan di rumah ini."_

_._

_._

Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna kecoklatan tergerai bebas menutupi punggung tegapnya, matanya awas memandangi hiruk-pikuk kota seni yang sedang menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama keluarganya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tenang… sesuatu….

"Berhentilah melamun dan memikirkan Sakura, ada Temari di sana."

Suara baritone seorang pria terdengar jelas memasuki telinganya, suara ayahnya. Wajah tegas pria itu tampak tenang dan tetap –datar.

"Tapi _Otou-sama_, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana buruknya presepsi para orang tua itu pada Sakura."

Menunjukan argument-nya, pemuda itu menatap jauh pada langit luas tak berujung yang terlukis indah di atasnya.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku meminta Fugaku menjaga Sakura selama aku pergi. Kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas Neji."

Bukannya tenang, kerutan tipis muncul di kening pemuda itu, membalik tubuhnya… menatap-menantang sepasng mata tanpa pupil milik ayahnya.

"Maksud _Otou-sama_, selama kita di sini. Sakura akan tinggal di rumah Keluarga Uchiha?"

Neji bersungut pelan, nadanya dingin dan mematikan. amarah menyambar dalam sepasang bola matanya.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Kalau mereka tahu siapa sebenranya Sakura. Hal ini malah akan menjadi masalah bagi klan kita."

"Sakura bukan siapa-siapa, Sakura hanya Sakura. Dan Sakura adalah bagian dari Klan Hyuuga."

Dengan keras, pemuda itu menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya. Sorot matanya begitu tegas dan tanpa keraguan.

"Kita tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan, Neji."

.

.

Dengan tenang, tangannya bergerak membalik halaman demi halaman dari buku yang sedang dia baca. Entah buku apa yang sedang dia baca, api buku yang ada di tangannya saat ini sangat tebal.

"Tak bosan kau membaca buku itu terus Itachi?"

Seorang pemuda dengan kulit biru(?) yang sangat tidak lazim untuk dimiliki manusia normal bertanya santai pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Hn."

Jawaban singkat yang maknanya jelas sangat ambigu, tidak jelas artinya iya atau tidak.

"_Yare-yare_, apa tidak ada jawaban yang lebih bagus?"

Pemuda yang berkulit biru mengeluh pelan, _partner_-nya yang satu ini memang sangat minim kata. Seakan-akan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa berharga jutaan yen.

"Percuma saja kau bertanya padanya Kisama, mau kau bertanya sambil kayang dia juga tidak akan peduli, un."

Yang bernama Kisame mantap acuh pada sosok bi-shounen yang sedang sibuk bersama tumpukan kertas-kertas berwarna biru di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak pergi _tugas_?"

Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Kisame mendekati pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di atas lantai.

"Tidak, un. Lagipula… kita akan kehadiran anggota baru sore ini, un. Tidak sopan sekali 'kan, kalau seandainya saat dia datang aku malah pergi, un?"

Nadanya terdengar begitu sinis, tidak suka. Membereskan kumpulan kertas biru yang adalah cetak biru dari beberapa bangunan besar di Konoha.

"Anak baru itu datang nanti sore?"

Kisame yang tidak-tahu-apa-apa, yah… mengingat dia baru pulang dari tugas yang diberikan Pein padanya. Pemuda itu tanpak antusias mendengar penuturan Deidara-Si pirang.

"Menyusahkan."

Pemuda yang tadi sibuk dengan bukunya langsung berdiri, melempar buku itu sembarangan sehingga mininggalkan suara 'debuman' yang cukup keras. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat kesal, keras, ada amarah yang tiba-tiba muncul di matanya.

_Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Itachi._

Itulah pemikiran yang dilontarkan Deidara dan Kisame saat melihat tingkah laku Itachi. Pemuda yang biasanya tenang itu tiba-tiba marah-marah tidak jelas hanya kerena mereka membahas kedatangan orang baru-yang-katanya-akan-menjadi-anggota-baru-Akatsuki?

"Hei Ita-"

Dan panggilan Kisame di balas dengan suara bantingan keras pintu. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

Satu yang diasakan Sakura sekarang, marah. Entah kenapa seseuatu seakan membakar jiwanya saat melihat pemuda yang datang bersama Uchiha Fugaku-_Oji-sama_. Dia memang kenal baik dengan pemimpin Klan Uchiha itu, hanya saja… dia tidak pernah bisa _netral _dengan putra kedua atau putra bungsu Fugaku.

Selalu, setiap dia dan Sasuke-Putra ke-2 Fugaku… ada sesutau yang terasa terbakar. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ada seseuatu yang terasa tertusuk-tusuk.

Duduk di atas rumput hijau yang tumbuh di tamannya. Matanya menerawang jauh keraha angkasa raya… biru lembut yang berisi gumpalan kapas putih. Bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin….

Apakah ada sebuah jawaban di sana?

_Wakariaeru koto_

_Nozondeiruno?(2)_

Kadang dia menanti sebuah kebanaran… kebanran akan realita. Bukan sesuatu yang bersifat abstrak atau _implist_.

Dia tahu, hampir semua krabat pamannya-Hyuuga Hisashi… membencinya. Bukan membenci, tapi tidak menganggapnya ada. Walau sekarang dia menyandang nama Hyuuga sebagai nama marganya, tetap saja orang dalam _rumah_ tidak mengakuinya.

Memang salahnya….

Sebuah senyum tipis penuh makna, gadis itu berdiri. Hn… waktunya sudah tiba, dan dia yakin. Dalam kurun waktu yang tidak terlalu lama ini,

-jati dirinya akan terungkap.

**Semuanya akan terungkap dan dia akan menemukan jalan untuk keluar dari labirinnya.**

Membaca sebuah pesan masuk yang tertera di ponsel-nya. Lagi, nama Konan ada di sana….

_From : Konan Akatsuki_

_Sakura, aku menunggumu di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu._

_Kita akan menemui anggota Akatsuki yang lain._

"… _Are wa ….."_

Sepasang bibir mungilnya bergerak tanpa suara, menghasilkan sebuah makna ganjil dari ucapnnya. Hanya dia yang tahu… hanya dia, sesuatu yang _**lain**_dalam dirinya.

Berdiri, berjalan menuju kamarnya, tidak mungkin rasanya dia keluar menggunakan yukata dan hiasan rambut seperti ini 'kan?

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, gadis muda itu keluar dengan busana yang jauh _berbeda_.

Rambut merah mudanya yang pucat tergerai bebas, telinga kirinya diberi anting magnet berbentuk linkaran kecil pipih berwarna dark-blue, baju lengan panjang yang terlalu panjang di bagian tangan, rok renda hitam dengan pola mawar lengkap dengan duri-durinya berwarna putih, dan terakhir… kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam.

Dengan langkah statis menuju bagian depan rumahnya, menuju rak sepatu dan mengambil boots hitam dengan pita dark-red.

Mengeluarkan telpon gengamnya, menaruh benda itu diatas meja kayu terdekat.

Tanpa sepatah-katapun keluar dari mulutnya, dia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

.

"Jadi, Sakura… ceritakan tentang dirimu."

_Leader of Akatsuki_ atau lebih kita kenal sebagia Pein memulai pembicaraan, menatapa tenang pada sosok gadis di depannya.

"Wajibkah?"

Intonasinya tenang, sepasang hijaunya yang jernih menantang sepang Kristal sang ketua. Tak ada ketakutan sama sekali dalam mata itu.

"Kau akan jadi anggota kami, un. Jadi, itu wajib, un!"

Deidara berkata tegas, agaknya ia kesal pada calon _kohai-_nya yang terlalu berani.

"Namaku Hyuuga Sakura, dan seperti yang kalian lihat aku dari Klan Hyuuga."

Terdengar suara decihan pelan dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Jelas sekali kalau kau bukan dari Klan Hyuuga. Tak ada keturunan Klan Hyuuga yang punya rambut _pink _mencolok sepertimu."

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan ekspresinya berubah masam.

"Uchiha Itachi, aku tak menyangka di organisai _gelap_ seperti ini ada seorang **Uchiha**."

"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Ekspresinya semakin datar, kesal sepertinya.

_Kakak dan adik tidak ada bedanya._

Batinnya menggerutu, kembali menatap sang leader lalu semua mahluk di ruangan itu.

"Aku memang bukan asli Klan Hyuuga, hanya anak angkat."

.

.

Itachi, hanya pria muda itu yang tersisa di markas. Anggota yang lain sudah tidak kelihatan lagi batang hidungnya, entah kemana dia juga tidak peduli.

Lagipula, dia sedang sibuk dengan bukunya lagi kali ini. karena ulah Deidara dan Kisame kemarin-

"Ita-_koi_~"

Sepertinya, masih ada oranglain selain dirinya….

"Sudah kukira sebelumnya."

Sepasng revannya yang kelam berubah, merah darah dengan 3 titik hitam menjadi penghias sepasang bola matanya. Mengengok kearah seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Dan sudah kukira kau tahu. Kenapa tadi kau tak datang?"

Sepasang ruby merah-nya bertemu dengan amber- yaeh… amber yang begitu gelap. Amber milik seorang gadis rambut merah muda.

"-karena tidak seharusnya aku datang _Sakura_."

"_Watashi_ _wa…."_

+To Be Continued

(1):Doa ini menyedihkan, senyuman kecil, dalam perintah untuk melindungi mereka. Aku dipimpin menuju hati yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan kesedihan. Hati yang terletak disini.

(2):kamu berharap, untuk seseorang yang mengerti dirimu?

Ugh- maaf banget kalau deskripsi dan penggambaran kharakternya masih kurang, seiring chapter saya akan perbaikki sebaik mungkin!

Domo arigatou gozhaimasu **rin nara seasui, bella, ****Zoroutecchi, chizuruarai. **Terimakasih banyak reviewnya xD

Ne, ne semoga chapter ini berkanan untuk readers sekalian :3 boleh minta reviewnya?


End file.
